


again and for always

by Chierei



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff, soft, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierei/pseuds/Chierei
Summary: “We are gathered here today to celebrate with Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot and Edward Nygma as they proclaim their love and commitment to the world. We are gathered to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together."
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	again and for always

Ed didn't know if he had ever seen Oswald look more beautiful. He had known what he was going to wear—they had mutually decided to both wear white—but his mouth went dry at the sight of Oswald in his ivory tailcoat and crisp white gloves. He had gone all out with his makeup, deepening the set of his eyes with eyeliner and accentuating the soft pink his lips with the faintest tinge of lipstick.

“Oswald,” he said, and he could hear the awe in his voice as he held out his hand. “You look amazing.”

Oswald blushed and ducked his head, showing off the long curve of his eyelashes. “You look quite dapper yourself,” he said, taking in the snowy white tuxedo that Ed also wore.

“Are you ready?” Ed asked, squeezing his hand.

“Always,” Oswald replied.

They both looked over to the officiant—the terrified court officer who they had waylaid and who shook as they started to talk.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate with Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot and Edward Nygma as they proclaim their love and commitment to the world. We are gathered to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together,” she said, voice quivering as she read aloud.

Ed tried to blink away the burning in his eyes, and he could see Oswald’s eyes shining back at him with unshed tears. He squeezed his hands a little harder and took a deep, steadying breath.

“Oswald,” he started with a shaky smile. “I remember the first time I saw you. I knew at that moment how important—how special—you were. But I never knew how important you would become to me.” Ed could feel his voice start to crack. “We have been through so much, but I don't think I really knew what love was until I loved you. I don't have a good history of what it means to be in love, but I promise you that I'll always be by your side and that I will love you until my dying day.”

Ed knew he was crying, and he didn't care because this was Oswald, who was matching his watery smile with his own. Ed pulled out the ring from his inner pocket, gently taking Oswald’s left hand in his and tugging off the white glove with all the care in the world. “Oswald Cobblepot, you are my best friend and everlasting companion. You have brought me the truest happiness I have ever known.” Ed slowly slid the ornate ring—heavy platinum with a glimmering purple diamond in the center—onto Oswald’s ring finger. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and that I choose you to be my partner to the end of my days.”

Oswald wasn’t bothering to wipe away his own tears, choosing to take both of Ed’s hands in his own and squeezing them in return. “Edward. My mother always said that life only gives you one true love, and I've known for a long time that you were that love. I've loved you since you told me that ridiculous riddle, and I'll continue to love you until the day I die.”

Oswald was beaming, uncaring of the tears that dripped down his face or the way it made his mascara run, and Ed had to bring up his sleeve to wipe away his own tears. “I swear to you that I'll support all your crazy endeavors and that I love you to my dying day,” Oswald said, his voice steady with all the gravity of a promise, a vow, that he would keep for his life.

Oswald reached into his own pocket and pulled out the other ring—gleaming yellow gold with deep-set emeralds set into the band. He took Ed’s left hand as he spoke. “Edward Nygma, you are my best friend and everlasting companion. You have brought me the truest happiness I have ever known. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and that I choose you to be my partner to the end of my days.”

The ring was a comforting weight on Ed’s finger, and he felt like his chest would burst. This was really it—they were really, truly—!

“You may now ki—”

The rest of the statement was lost as Oswald surged forward, pulling Ed down by his tie and wrapping his arms around his neck as he pressed their lips together. Oswald tasted like salt and sunshine, like a sort of happiness that Ed didn’t know existed until this moment.

Ed pulled away, resting his forehead against Oswald’s as he brushed away a trail of tears with his thumb. He smiled, and it was matched by the same soft smile on Oswald’s face.

He leaned back down and kissed him again and for always.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a mini ficlet a few months ago that I posted on tumblr, but I figured I should clean it up (a barest smidge) to post here for everyone else to enjoy! It's the softest of soft. I also commissioned some [beautiful art](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/639143331267346442/748654495378178199/For_Chierei.png) by [kyyhky](https://kyyhky.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please drop a line to let me know what you thought and what other soft wedding headcanons you might have! This might become more of a collection of wedding ficlets!


End file.
